Somewhere Only We Know
by L18
Summary: ROBSTEN. Robert y Kristen se enteran que van a ser padres días antes de terminar con las filmaciones de "Amanecer". Al estar en la cima de su fama, tendrán que efrentar muchos problemas por el bien de su bebé. Y tal vez la solución está en dejarlo todo...
1. Kristen: Nuestro

**Bueno, este es mi primer ff exclusivamente de Robsten. Fue inspirado en la canción "Somewhere Only We Know" de Keane. ¡Espero les guste!**

**Capítulo 1: Nuestro**

Miré las ambas rayas y exhalé con fuerza.

_¿Ves, Kristen? Todo está bien_…, mi mente trató de mentirme, aunque en el fondo –no muy al fondo– sabía la verdad.

Seguía con el trasero pegado al inodoro, los pantalones y mi braga rodeando mis pantorrillas, pero no habían ganas para levantarme debido al shock en el que me encontraba. Tal vez podía quedarme ahí toda mi vida y esperar que alguien me despierte de lo que ahora consideraba una especie de sueño mezclado con pesadilla.

¿Qué tal si me pellizco…?

–Ponte a pensar en qué mierda vas a hacer antes de seguir con idioteces. – susurré para mí misma.

A ver... En una semana cumpliré 21 años; Estaba a pocos días de terminar con las grabaciones de "Amanecer"; Ni siquiera estaba casada –aunque eso era lo de menos–. Tenía tantos proyectos para realizar en un futuro cercano, pero ahora el tiempo se había detenido.

A partir de hoy, mi vida iba a cambiar en la mayoría de los sentidos. Mis planes tendrían que modificarse o simplemente cancelarse. Y no quería que eso pase, aunque no había marcha atrás.

Buscaba en mi cabeza al culpable de todo esto, pero en este caso serían dos: Robert y yo. ¿Acaso dije 'culpables'? Creo que la palabra correcta sería 'IRRESPONSABLES' en mayúsculas, porque eso fuimos al no haber tomado las medidas necesarias para evitar… esto.

Mierda, ni siquiera recuerdo cuándo fue, por lo tanto, no tenía ni la menor idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba. ¿Un mes? ¿Dos? Posiblemente. No me bajaba desde ése periodo de tiempo, así que…

¿Y qué tal si me someto a un…?

Me golpeé la cabeza.

_Ni se te ocurra, Stewart, me dije a mí misma_, _un aborto sería lo último que haría en la puta vida._ _A parte, estás interpretando a una adolescente que se rehúsa ante todo para no abortar y tener a su bebé vampiro; sería lo más idiota de tu parte acabar con su vida…_

Suspiré.

Todo iba a ser una mierda.

Ya imaginaba a mis padres sorprendidos –mas no decepcionados– por la noticia que les iba a dar. Incluso pensé en los padres de Robert, más alegres que los míos por la "buena nueva", porque, claro, ellos no me conocían lo suficientemente bien como para entender por qué yo no la sentía como una "dulce espera"… Pero su alegría vendría ya que su último y único hijo sería padre. Por lo tanto, el bebé sería el único nieto con el apellido Pattinson en la familia.

Robert… Padre… Bebé…, pensé y en ése momento escuché a alguien tocando la puerta con los nudillos.

–Kristen, ¿está todo bien? Llevas 30 minutos dentro…–preguntó Robert con la voz temblorosa.

¿30 minutos? Exagerado, apenas llevaba diez en este sueño-pesadilla.

Me limpié y subí mis pantalones en un torpe y rápido movimiento.

–Pasa. –le dije mientras me acercaba al tocador del baño de nuestro hotel aquí, en Vancouver.

Inmediatamente, entró Robert y se acercó a mí.

–¿Y…?–se paró detrás de mí y miró fijamente mi reflejo en el gran espejo frente a nosotros.

–Y… sí. –susurré. Cerré los ojos mientras evitaba que las lágrimas se derramen de mis ojos.

De pronto, sentí sus brazos a mi alrededor, provocando que estas rueden por mejillas.

–Entiendo que estés asustada. –susurró en mi cabello mientras escondía mi rostro en su pecho. –Sé que todos nuestros planes van a cambiar, pero, mírame, –pidió al tiempo que colocaba sus mis dedos debajo en mi barbilla para levantar mi rostro. Abrí los ojos llenos de lágrimas aún y me enfoqué en los suyos. –estamos juntos en esto. Los protegeré de todo lo que esté en mis manos, incluso de lo que no. Así que, tranquila, amor. –volvió a abrazarme con fuerza. –Nadie ni nada va a molestarlos mientras yo esté vivo. –sus labios dejaron un corto beso en los míos, haciendo que mis sollozos disminuyan.

Asentí con la cabeza y acomodé algunos mechones de cabello detrás de mis orejas.

Robert me conocía tan bien…

No era necesario que me pregunte: él ya sabía mis temores. Lo único que pedía era que siempre esté a mi lado, ahora más que nunca.

Y así iba a ser.

–Te amo. –murmuré e inclinó su rostro hacia el mío para besarme otra vez.

–Pero, ¿sabes? –retrocedió ligeramente. –no puedo negar que estoy contento con esta noticia. –sonrió y lo imité.

–Yo también. –limpió las lágrimas de mi rostro. –Tal vez me dejé llevar por los nervios, –miré mis manos. –pero estoy feliz de lo que se nos viene. –sentí sus manos posándose en mi vientre y me sonrojé. Las cubrí con las mías.

–No puedo creerlo, Kristen…–juntó su frente con la mía. –Estás… embarazada. –murmuró para sí mismo. Sus ojos brillaron y yo rodé los míos.

–Con el tiempo nos iremos acostumbrando a mi vientre hecho toda una pelota. –palmeé su mano.

–Te verás aún más hermosa. –sonrió de lado.

Bufé y enrollé mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

–¿Cómo haremos ahora? –pregunté con voz baja.

Aún seguíamos en las filmaciones de "Amanecer", y todo sería complicado de realizar en el estado que me encontraba.

–Nuestras escenas son las últimas, así que en semana y media ya habremos terminado. –se quedó pensativo. –El día de tu cumpleaños podremos tomar un descanso… Faltan pocos días…–comentó.

–Lo sé. Y no me parece mala idea. –los dedos pulgares de Robert hicieron círculos encima de mi vientre todavía plano. –Quisiera ése día pasarla solo a tu lado. –lo miré y sonreímos.

–No puedo negarte nada a partir de ahora. –dijo.

–¿Acaso no lo has hecho antes? –alcé una ceja.

Soltó una carcajada y sacudió la cabeza.

–Vamos a dormir. –tomó mi mano y salimos del baño. –Ya van a ser las tres de la mañana y necesitas descansar. –avanzamos hasta la gran cama.

–No respondiste mi pregunta. –me crucé de brazos mientras me sentaba.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

–Nunca te he negado nada. –besó mi frente, me cargó con mucho cuidado y me llevó hasta el lado derecho de la cama. Él fue a recostarse junto a mí luego de cubrirnos con las sábanas y me abrazó por atrás, juntando su pecho con mi espalda.

–Duerme, Kris. Mañana debemos estar listos a medio día, así que será mejor que descanses. –susurró cerca a mi oído y me acurruqué en sus brazos.

–Mañana _yo _debo despertarme temprano. –torcí el gesto.

–Pero ni creas que te voy a dejar sola. –sus labios se deslizaron por mi nuca. –Voy a estar contigo todo el día para cuidarte… Temo que tropieces o algo así, y realmente mataría a quien no pudo evitar eso.

–Oye, yo no soy Bella, eh. –solté una risa.

Bufó.

–Pero eres torpe, amor. Y yo lo único que quiero es que ustedes dos estén fuera de peligro sea como y donde sea.–volvió a acariciar a mi vientre. –Y sé que si pido que tengas más guardaespaldas, tendría que informarles que estás embarazada…

–…Y eso nadie lo sabrá, excepto tú y yo, hasta que tenga las agallas suficientes para que todos lo sepan. –concluí con un suspiro.

–Exacto, pero…–se quedó en silencio por unos segundos. –Nada.

Fruncí el ceño.

–¿Pero qué? –le pregunté.

–Nada. Descansa. –me pidió.

–No lo haré hasta que me digas lo que pensabas decir. –giré entre sus brazos y lo miré.

Suspiró.

–No serás Bella, pero ahora entiendo porqué te sale muy bien ése papel. –sonrió y puse los ojos en blanco. –Bueno… ¿cuándo piensas decirlo? –me preguntó.

–Cuando todo lo de "Amanecer" acabe…–respondí con poca seguridad.

–Cuando todo lo de "Amanecer" acabe estarás con una panza inmensa, incluso en la premiere, que es en noviembre, Kristen. –acarició mi labio inferior que estaba siendo aplastado por mis dientes. –Así que debe ser mucho antes que se note y evitar que al final se enteren por los otros medios.

_Los jodidos medios_, pensé con fastidio.

Si los odiaba cada vez que mi vida personal era invadida por ellos, los mataría con mis propias manos si llegaran a meterse con mi bebé. Eso no lo permitiría ni en mil años.

Ya era suficiente conmigo y con Robert, por lo tanto, no iba a que lo más preciado de nosotros deba pasar lo mismo siendo apenas una criatura.

Inhalé profundamente.

–¿Crees que si se los decimos en un par de meses... se molestarán? –pregunté con el gesto torcido. Él sabía que me refería a nuestra familia.

–Supongo que Claire sí, pero si le decimos que no lo supimos hasta hace poco, no lo tomará a mal. –se encogió de hombros. –Pero al fin y al cabo, es nuestro hijo. Nuestra vida. –una comisura de su boca se alzó.

Me encantó escuchar de sus labios "nuestro", "nosotros", "nuestra"…

Sonreí y se acercó a mí para besarme por unos largos minutos, y cuando vio que yo exigía más de él, se alejó.

–Será mejor que duermas de una vez; terminaremos haciendo lo que no debemos. –besó mi frente y cerré los ojos.

–No te pongas en el plan de Edward ahora que estoy embarazada. –volví a girar para regresar a la posición anterior con los ojos aún cerrados. –Eso es sólo para las cámaras. –me pegué más contra él y pude sentir su excitación. –A parte, no hay regla que nos impida tener sexo durante el embarazo, así que…–me junté aún más y lo escuché tragar con dificultad. –Hasta mañana, amor. –sonreí satisfecha.


	2. Robert: Mierda

**Capítulo 2: Mierda**

–No sé por qué te dedicas en "peinarte" si al final, te pasas la mano por el cabello y lo desordenas. –comentó Kristen desde la cama.

Sonreí.

–Tal vez, un poco de vanidad…–me encogí de hombros y dejé de mirarme al espejo. Salí del baño y cuando la vi, abrió sus brazos para que vaya con ella.

–Abrázame. –me pidió con un tierno puchero.

Kristen amaba que la engrían. O bueno, amaba cuando yo lo hacía, lo cual eran muchas veces ya que también disfrutaba hacerlo. Una persona que no la conoce, diría que es alguien que no le gusta ni ser mimada, pero al contrario, le gusta cuando la tratan como una princesa.

Y no dudo en tratarla así cada vez que me lo pide.

Me recosté a su lado y la abracé con fuerza, no mucha, pero lo suficiente para alegrarla.

Kristen era todo lo bueno de mi vida.

–Es hora de alistarse. –besé su frente y suspiró.

–Está bien, tomaré una ducha…–sentí sus labios por mi cuello. –¿Me ayudas? –preguntó con voz ronca y sexy.

Reí.

–Lo mismo te pregunté hace unos treinta minutos y tu respuesta fueron un par de ronquidos. –deslicé mis labios por su piel.

Soltó unas risas y me mordió suavemente.

–No te preocupes, iré sola. –se sentó y se levantó. –También se haría tarde si me ayudaras. –me guiñó el ojo y se fue al baño.

Miré su trasero mientras caminaba y me mordí el labio.

–Buenos días. –se giró y rió cuando me pilló mirándola.

–Bu-buenos días…–tartamudeé y me puse rojo mientras ella entraba al baño.

**Ooooooooooooooo**

Kristen leía su guión mientras terminaban de maquillarme.

La miré de reojo y fruncí el ceño cuando se puso más pálida de lo normal y sus ojos se hicieron como platos. Seguía sin despegar la vista del guión y sus labios se apretaron con fuerza.

–Listo, terminamos contigo, Robert. –dijo la maquilladora, me colocaron un abrigo y me levanté del asiento para ir donde Kristen.

–¿Qué pasa? –le susurré para que su guardaespaldas no la escuche.

Me miró aterrada y corrió directo a los baños que se encontraban a pocos metros de nosotros. No dudé en seguirla –al igual que su bendito guardaespaldas– y la esperé cuando noté que se había encerrado.

–Kristen, soy yo, ¿ocurre algo? –toqué la puerta y esperé.

–¡Pattinson, en quince! –me avisaron y asentí.

–Yo me ocupo de ella. –le dije al gigante que cuidaba de Kristen.

Asintió con la cabeza una vez y regresó donde estaba hace unos minutos.

–Amor, sólo estoy yo. Por favor, ábreme. –le pedí y escuché que jalaban la cadena del inodoro.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y me encontré a Kristen aún más pálida. Entré y cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

–¿Qué pasó? –tomé su rostro entre mis manos cuando vi que caían lágrimas de sus ojos. –¿Estás bien? –sacudió la cabeza. –¿Tuviste un mareo? –asintió con un sollozo.

–Acabo de… vomitar. –un ligero sonrojo llegó a sus mejillas y las acaricié con mis pulgares. Colocó una de sus manos sobre la mía y bajó la mirada.

_Mierda_… Su embarazo estaba más avanzado de lo que imaginaba. Hace unos meses Vicky, mi hermana mayor, estaba embarazada y me contaba los detalles de su espera –lamentablemente, ya que yo no quería saber nada de eso.–porque según ella, debía estar preparado cuando sea padre. Recuerdo algunos datos, por ejemplo: a los tres meses empiezan con los mareos y náuseas… ¿Kristen ya tendrá tres meses? ¿Habrá pasado tanto tiempo? En tres meses hemos hecho muchas cosas, fumar, beber, tener sexo –salvaje–… ¿El bebé estará bien?

–¿Mierda? –Kris me lanzó un débil puñete en el pecho y me sacó de mis pensamientos. –¿Es lo único que me vas a decir? Debo recordarte que éste bebé es tuyo, también. –señaló su vientre. –Así que todo lo que me pasa también es por tu culpa. Si vomito es porque no se te ocurrió utilizar un jodido condón ésa noche…

Woo, woo, woo… ¿pero qué demonios?

–¿Qué? –sacudí la cabeza. ¿En qué momento había dicho "mierda"? Lo último que quería, era enojar a Kristen.

_También nos ponemos más sensibles con TODO, así que mucho cuidado, ¡eh!_, fueron las palabras de mi hermana.

–Lo siento. No fue mi intención decirlo. –fruncí el ceño aún confundido. –¿Qué quieres decir con que no se me ocurrió utilizar un condón? –alcé una ceja. –¿Acaso te arrepientes de tener un hijo mío? –le pregunté con el rostro crispado.

–¡Claro que no! –se cruzó de brazos mientras se encogía. –Pero seguro tú sí, por eso me dijiste "mierda". –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Desde cuándo Kristen se enojaba por una estúpida palabra? Es más, ¿desde cuándo lloraba por una?–De no ser por mí, no vomitaría, pero es inevitable, ¿sabes? –se pasó una mano temblorosa por el cabello. –No me arrepiento del bebé, me arrepiento de que no haya sido concebido en un "mejor tiempo", digámoslo así. –frunció el ceño con tristeza. –Lamento si te molesta mis síntomas. –susurró entre dientes.

Me quedé mirándola con la boca abierta.

¿Qué carajos?

Me acerqué a ella y la abracé.

–Lamento si te molestó lo que te dije, es sólo que estaba sorprendido. No estaba molesto, amor. –sus bracitos envolvieron mi cintura. –Perdona todo lo que dije. –volví a tomar su rostro entre mis manos. –Estaba nervioso y tú sabes, todo esto vino de pronto…–sacudí la cabeza. –Mira, creo que debemos ir a que te revise el médico para saber tu estado y el del bebé. ¿Qué dices? –le sonreí ligeramente mientras colocaba un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

–¿A-ahora? –me preguntó con preocupación y miedo.

–Mmm, creo que convendría ir lo más pronto posible. –acaricié su cabello para tranquilizarla. –¿Te parece bien en una semana?

Se mordió el labio mientras pensaba y deslicé mi dedo sobre él para soltarlo de sus dientes. Me miró sonriendo ligeramente y suspiró.

–Está bien. –ladeó su cabeza de manera tierna. –Pero evitemos llamar la atención, ¿sí? –me pidió. –Sabes que si se enteran que estamos en una cita con el médico los dos van a comenzar a especular y todo puede convertirse en-

–Tú muy bien sabes que odio llamar la atención tanto como tú. –la corté y besé su nariz. –No te preocupes, nadie lo sabrá. Pero no podemos ir solos; así que cuando los que nos rodean sepan de tu embarazo deben jurar por sus vidas que no dirán nada a nadie. –sonreí de lado.

–Con ésa sonrisa haces que la mierda suene más amenazante. –sonrió. Al parecer estaba de mejor humor.

Dios, esta mujer me iba a matar.

–Así debe ser. –le guiñé el ojo. –Ahora, vamos allá. –señalé la salida con la cabeza. –En diez minutos debo estar en el set o me patearán el trasero.

–¿Diez minutos? –se acercó peligrosamente a mí y bajó sus manos para esconderlas en los bolsillos de mi pantalón. –¿Tendrás, aunque sea, cinco para mí? –mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y gruñí. –Ése maquillaje de vampiro me está volviendo loca…–susurró con voz ronca en mi oído.

–Kristen…–tragué con dificultad y evité tocarla, pero mis manos rozaron su pequeña cintura.–Es por el maldito maquillaje que no podemos hacer nada ahora. –mis manos se apretaron en su piel cuando sus labios bajaron por mi cuello.

–Te pueden hacer retoques, ¿no? –se inclinó hacia atrás y levantó una ceja de manera seductora. –Aparte…–deslizó sus manos por mi pecho hasta la pretina de mi pantalón. –No te preocupes, no tocaré mucho de la cabeza de allá arriba. –se mordió el labio y sus manos siguieron bajando.

El límite.

–Haga conmigo lo que le plazca. –levanté las manos y le mostré la sonrisa que tanto le gustaba. –Prometo pagártela cuando usted guste. –acaricié sus hombros mientras bajaba el cierre de mi pantalón y se inclinaba sonriente hacia mi miembro.

–Júralo. –me dijo mientras lo acariciaba encima de los bóxers que traía.

–Lo juro. –volví a gruñir y soltó una risa antes de bajarme los pantalones y los bóxers a la vez.

–Así me gusta. –respondió mientras enfocaba la mirada de deseo en mi verga, haciendo que se endurezca cada vez más. Se lamió los labios y clavé mis dedos entre su cabello. Deslizó su lengua desde mi base hasta la punta y apreté los dientes con fuerza.

–Kristen…–susurré con la voz ronca cuando sentí su lengua enrollándose en la cabeza.

–¿Mmm? –gimió y comenzó a masturbarme mientras chupaba todo a su paso como sólo ella sabía hacerlo.

Trataba de aguantar los jadeos que Kristen provocaba en mí, pero resultaba casi imposible. Comencé a embestir contra su boca mientras metía todo mi miembro en ella. Kristen soltaba gemidos que vibraban contra mi punta y hacía que jadee en voz baja. Su mano bajó hacia mis testículos y comenzó a masajearlos. Lancé la cabeza hacia atrás, cerré los ojos mientras seguía moviéndome contra ella.

En cualquier momento iba a acabar.

–¡Kris…! –gemí mientras sentía que iba a correrme.

–¿Ya acabas, bebé? –ronroneó y volvió a recorrer todo el largo de mi verga con su lengua.

–Mierda, sí. –rugí cuando la escuché y jalé suavemente de sus cabellos.

–_Mierda_. –repitió y asintió mientras su mano aumentaba la rapidez de las masturbadas. –Córrete, Robert. –me ordenó y bajé la mirada para encontrarme con su mirada furiosa, pero excitada.

Con sus dientes, rozó ligeramente mi punta y fue suficiente para que explote en un jodido y silencioso clímax.

Kristen tragó todo mi líquido y me acomodó los pantalones antes de levantarse. Lamió sus labios para limpiar los restos mientras yo la miraba fascinado.

Ella era la cosa más excitante que podía haber visto.

–Delicioso. –sonrió y se acercó para besarme. Le devolví el beso como a ella le gustaba y mordí su labio inferior. Podía sentir mi sabor impregnado en sus labios.

–La siguiente será contigo, mujer. –le di una nalgada y saltó.

–Así será. –sonrió y acomodó mi cabello. –Vamos, es hora de tus retoques. Tienes un poco de sudor y…–se inclinó a mi cuello. –hueles a sexo. –mordió suavemente y luego se retiró.

Kristen me tiene loco.

La puerta sonó y ambos brincamos del susto.

–¿Kristen? –preguntó la productora desde afuera sin poder entrar.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio y Kristen reaccionó.

–Sí, en unos segundos salgo. –dijo en voz alta.

–A maquillaje, por favor. –le pidió y escuchamos sus pasos retirándose.

–Oh, Dios… Adrenalina. –se mordió el labio emocionada y abrió la puerta. –Nos vemos luego, amor. –sonrió y se fue.

Dejándome aturdido y tratando de relajarme luego de un orgasmo.

Me lavé las manos y me mojé la nuca para poder enfriarme y acomodé mis ropas. Al parecer, esto del embarazo no resultaba nada malo en cuanto las emociones de Kristen… dejando de lado los momentos sensibles, claro. Pero podía notar que su apetito sexual aumentaba, ya que antes nunca se le hubiera ocurrido hacerme sexo oral en el baño del set. Mucho menos si yo no se lo devolvía.

Sonreí.

Iba a complacerla en todo, como buen padre y… tal vez futuro esposo.

Alcé las cejas ante mi último pensamiento y salí del baño.

Pero antes que nada, debo asegurarme que ella estará siempre protegida en lo que respecta su salud y también de toda la prensa, de los malos comentarios y malas lenguas. Debo preocuparme por su seguridad y que no sienta temor a nada, porque no voy a permitir que su embarazo se vea afectado por los malditos animales que la quieren hundir por su fama.

Miré mi reloj. Tenía tres minutos.

Maldición.

–¿Otra vez, Robert? –me preguntó la maquilladora. Suspiró. –Haré lo que pueda. –torció el gesto y tomó algo de maquillaje.

–Lo siento. –le mostré una gran sonrisa y puso los ojos en blanco.

–Está bien, muchacho. –sonrió maternalmente y reí.


	3. Robert: Cigarro

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y por tenerme en sus favoritos (:**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Cigarro**

–Tengo mucho sueño…–susurró Kristen mientras reposaba su cabeza en mi hombro.

–Lo sé, cielo. Sólo serán unos minutos… Ya pasamos por "lo peor". –le dije y acaricié su cabello.

Soltó una risita y esperé a que me contara de qué reía.

–Me hubiera encantado ver la cara de Jules cuando le dijimos lo del embarazo. –volvió a soltar otra sonrisa cansada.

Sonreí y sacudí la cabeza.

–O la cara de Lizzie cuando lo sospechó antes que se lo confirmáramos. –le comenté y rió de nuevo. –"Tenemos una noticia para ustedes…" "¡Van a ser padres!" –imité la última frase con la voz de mi hermana e hizo que Kristen ría más fuerte.

Su risa era tan hermosa…

–Nadie se lo esperaba. –suspiró contenta.

–Pues no, ni siquiera nosotros. –tomé su mano y la apreté suavemente mientras escuchaba un bostezo suyo.

Nadie lo había esperado ni sospechado. Nuestros representantes se quedaron en shock por unos segundos e inmediatamente comenzaron a realizar cambios, cancelar o posponer proyectos de Kristen y míos conforme le comentábamos lo que deseábamos para nuestro hijo.

Otra historia fue con nuestros familiares… Tanto la familia de Kristen, como la mía, habían tomado la noticia con una alegría alucinante. Incluso ambos nos sorprendimos porque creímos que nos iban a decir que éramos muy jóvenes aún, que debimos esperar al matrimonio, pero… no. Claro, el padre de Kristen me advirtió que ahora había doble motivo para cuidar a "su pequeña" como nunca lo he hecho. Si supiera que ahora Kristen es lo más preciado de mi vida… Más que antes, si era posible.

—Señorita Stewart, adelante. —dijo la enfermera mientras nos poníamos de pie y nos dirigimos donde el Dr. Clayderman.

Felizmente estábamos en una clínica muy privada y exclusiva de aquí, Vancouver. De no ser así, Kristen y yo ya estaríamos en la boca de medio mundo con rumores posiblemente ciertos.

Luego de conversar con el doctor, cortándole respecto a los síntomas que tenía Kris, nos dijo que era más confiable sacar resultados por un examen de sangre, aunque nosotros lo teníamos más que confirmado.

Las manos de mi gatita -como la llamaba en secreto o en la cama- se hicieron puños y sus ojos increíblemente verdes se enfocaron en los míos, con miedo, mientras la misma enfermera que nos recibió, le inyectaba y le quitaba unas cuantas gotas de sangre . Tomé una de sus manos y la miré con un poco de pena. También era mi culpa todos los sufrimientos que iba a pasar por estos 9 meses. Aquel pinchazo apenas era el principio...

Los resultados estarían en un par de días y decidimos que vaya mi representante a recogerlos ya que nosotros estaríamos ocupados con los proyectos finales de la película.

Una vez en el hotel -haciendo magia y acrobacias para que ningún "paparázzito" nos vea-, Kristen se trepó a la cama con todo y zapatillas, y cayó en un profundo sueño en menos de lo que dura un respiro.

Suspiré, me quité las zapatillas y me dirigí a la mesa de noche que se encontraba al lado de mi cama. Tomé mi cajetilla de cigarrillos, mi encendedor y caminé hasta la pequeña terraza que había en la habitación

Prendí el cigarro y cerré los ojos mientras sentía el humo en mi interior.

Me puse a pensar en cómo iba a ser yo como padre... Si fuera niña, ¿sería un padre celoso? ¿Se parecería a Kristen? Me fascinaría que tenga los rasgos finos de su madre, por supuesto. Y, si fuera niño, ¿sería un buen amigo para él? ¿Sería un buen ejemplo?

Exhalé el humo y fruncí el ceño. No sería un buen ejemplo si fumo de la manera en la que lo hago...

Sin pensarlo dos veces, apagué el cigarro y lancé la cajetilla por el balcón. No iba a fumar hasta que mi hijo o hija tenga 18.

Reí y me di media vuelta cuando escuché que alguien había jalado la cadena del inodoro. Vi a Kristen salir del baño y llendo a sentarse a la cama, con el rostro todo demacrado y la piel más pálida que antes.

Me acerqué a ella y la abracé.

—Hueles a cigarro.— frunció el ceño mientras arrugaba su hermosa nariz.

—Eh, sí. —admití. Demonios. —Y será la última vez que me huelas así, porque no fumaré de acá a un par de décadas, aproximadamente. —sonreí y retrocedió para verme con las cejas alzadas de la sorpresa.

—¿Hablas en serio?—sonrió con ironía.—¿Dos décadas?

—Bueno, tal vez exagero, —bufé—pero será hasta que nuestro bebé sea lo suficientemente grande, supongo. —me encogí de hombros y soltó una carcajada.

—Será divertido ver tu proceso de abstinencia. —Deslicé mis manos por su espalda.—Yo debo hacerlo obligatoriamente.—torció el gesto.—Aunque es bueno para mantener los dientes blancos.—me sonrió para que vea su sonrisa.

—Tu sonrisa ya es perfecta. —le dije y llevé mis labios a su cuello.

—Pues, gracias…—llevó sus manos por mi cabello y comenzó a acariciarlo. Sonreí ante su tacto y la recosté en la cama —con cuidado— mientras bajaba mis labios por su clavícula.

Mordí suavemente y soltó un gemido.

—Robert. —susurró.

—¿Mmm? —acaricié su piel debajo de su camiseta y llegué a sus senos, donde comencé a masajearlos suavemente.

—Detente. —me pidió con voz contenida e inmediatamente la solté.

—¿Sucede algo? —fruncí el ceño mientras miraba su rostro ligeramente crispado.

—Es sólo que… me duele un poco aquí. —señaló sus senos y torció el gesto.

—Oh. —susurré y vi que se mordía el labio. —Yo… lo siento… no sabía…

—No te preocupes. —nos volvimos a sentar. —Es normal, supongo. —se encogió de hombros y suspiró. —Tengo hambre. —me dijo de pronto.

La miré algo aturdido y asentí.

—Hoy tenemos una cena, pero si deseas podemos ir a otro lado —me puse de pie y me comencé a desnudarme para meterme a la ducha. — ¿A dónde te gustaría? —caminé hacia el baño.

—Mmmm, —torció el gesto. — a la cena que han organizado o a cualquier lado, pero no te demores, por favor. Muero-de-hambre. —se cruzó de piernas y me miró con un hermoso puchero.

—No lo haré. —me metí a la ducha y no tardé ni 10 minutos en salir. — List…—le dije pero me detuve cuando encontré la escena más chistosa de mi vida.

Kristen tenía la boca embarrada de chocolate –lo cual se veía sexy- mientras tenía una fresa mordida por la mitad. En su otra mano había un bol lleno de fresas y entre sus piernas cruzadas un bol lleno de chocolate líquido. Vi que al lado de la cama había una elegante carretilla con panqueques, helado de chocolate, waffles, una tartaleta de fresas… Volví a mirarla y sus ojos verdes seguían como platos, igual que cuando la pillé.

—Si quieres podemos quedarnos a comer aquí…—le comenté un poco confundido.

—¡Por favor! —me sonrió luego de lamerse los labios y reí con ella. —Creo que demoraré mucho en terminarme todo esto. —señaló la carretilla y me miró. —Y me gustaría volver a comer estas fresas con chocolate en la noche…

—¿No vas a compartirme nada? —le pregunté luego de vestirme con un buzo y me senté a su lado.

—Está bien. —rodó los ojos y volvió a reír antes de llevarse la fresa entera a la boca.

.

.

.

La carta con los resultados del embarazo de Kristen estaba en mis —temblorosas y sudadas— manos.

Esperé a que terminemos de filmar las felizmente últimas escenas y me acerqué a ella.

—Llegaron los resultados. —le susurré en el oído antes que se siente en maquillaje para que le quiten este.

Abrió los ojos como platos y me dijo "_Escóndelo_" sólo con los labios.

Suspiré y esperé afuera del set con la carta en uno de los bolsillos de mi saco. Debía decírselo ahora, puesto que en una hora iríamos a una cena realizada por los productores de la película, y no tendríamos mucho tiempo juntos.

—Aquí estoy. —dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo y la abracé por la cintura discretamente.

—¿Quieres saberlo ahora? —le pregunté nervioso.

—Robert, sí estoy embarazada. Puedo sentirlo. —sonrió de lado y tomó aire. —Pero sé que es distinto saberlo "oficialmente". —hizo las comillas con las manos.

Me pasé una mano por el cabello y le entregué la carta.

—Ábrela y léela. —le pedí.

—Mierda, Robert, no… —frunció el ceño y luego suspiró cuando vio que no iba a ceder. —Eres un jodido. —abrió la carta y comenzó a leer en silencio.

—¿Y? —le pregunté como cuando estábamos en el baño de nuestra habitación esperando la respuesta del test.

—Confirmado. —susurró con la voz temblorosa y la mirada aún en la carta. Sonreí ligeramente, esperando que diga algo más. —¡Sí, Robert! —me miró con una inmensa sonrisa. —¡Sí, sí, sí! —me abrazó del cuello con fuerza y le devolví el abrazo aún aturdido.

Sentí unas lágrimas salir de mis ojos y enterré el rostro en su suave cabello.

Iba a ser padre. Íbamos a ser padres.

Quería gritarlo a todos los vientos habidos y por haber que Kristen estaba esperando un hijo mío. Pero no podía hacerlo… Era imposible evitar que sea como una bomba mundial cuando salga a la luz esta noticia.

—Te amo, Kristen. —susurré cerca de su oído y ella asintió.

—Yo a ti. —me dijo con la voz quebrada.

* * *

**Laaaaamento la tardanza en actualizar. En serio u.u Espero que les haya gustado este cap ^^ **

**Trataré de no demorarme mucho para subir el otro, que se viene con el embarazo de Kristen!**

**¿Me dejan un review? (:**


	4. Kristen: 4to mes

**Capítulo 4: 4to mes**

Una vez terminadas las filmaciones, Robert y yo decidimos pasar unas semanas en casa de mis padres. Claro, yo ya estaba en el cuarto mes de embarazo, por lo que cada vez estaba más cerca de saber el sexo del bebé. Y qué mejor estar en mi casa cuando tenía que ir continuamente al hospital.

Felizmente, hasta ahora, no había tenido ningún inconveniente con los jodidos paparazzi. Esos malditos serían los últimos en enterarse mi embarazo hasta que se haga más obvio.

Mientras tanto, todo iba bien. El bebé y yo estábamos en perfecto estado. Sólo me recetaron unas pastillas de calcio que eran necesarias para fortalecer los huesos del duendecito que se encontraba en mi vientre.

—Robert…—lo llamé mientras encendía la pequeña lámpara.

No me respondió y lo toqué suavemente del hombro.

—Robert…—volví a llamarlo más alto.

—¿Mmm? —gruñó sin moverse.

—¡Rob! —dije en voz alta cuando mi barriga comenzó a sonar.

—¿Qué sucede, Kris? —levantó su cabeza de la almohada con los ojos apretados. —¿Te duele algo? —pestañeó rápidamente y me miró preocupado.

—No, yo sólo…—me mordí el labio. —Tengo… antojos…—sentí que me sonrojaba.

Se quedó mirándome aún medio dormido y luego suspiró profundamente.

—Voy a ver si hay algo en la cocina. —gruñó antes de sentarse y se estiró.

—…Pero —continué. —se me antoja una lasagna. —me mordí el labio, pero no de culpa. Sino por vergüenza. Digamos que no me sentía culpable de mis antojos, pero sí me sentía culpable de que sean jodidos. ¿Una lasagna a las 3 de la mañana? ¿A quién se le ocurre? Yo misma lo hubiera preparado, de no ser que me dolían un poco los tobillos.

Pensé que Robert se iba a molestar, incluso ya estaba preparándome para intercambiar algunas palabritas con él, pero sin embargo, rió.

—¿Una lasagna? ¿En serio? —preguntó con sarcasmo y sentí que me sonrojaba aún más.

—¿Algún problema con mi antojo? —lo miré con mala cara.

—Amor, yo… no sé cómo preparar. —se pasó la mano por el cabello desordenado y resopló. —Tampoco creo que alguna pizzería esté abierta a estas horas. —torció el gesto.

—Abajo debe haber lo necesario. —me encogí de hombros. —Robert, quiero una lasagna. —saqué un puchero. Mierda, ni yo misma me reconocía, ¡pero estos antojos me sacaban de quicio! Quería mi lasagna y la quería ya.

—Voy a ver si puedo hacer algo. —rodó los ojos y salió de mi habitación.

Mientras lo esperaba, giré para tomar el libro que se encontraba en mi mesa de noche: _On the road_. Suspiré cuando recordé que, prácticamente, estaba en medio de aquellas filmaciones. La producción me había dicho que podía extenderse la fecha de filmación hasta que termine mi embarazo, pero me negué. Iba a continuar con la película, incluso con una doble, pero 'On the Road' debía estrenarse para El festival de _Cannes_ del próximo año sí o sí.

Abrí el libro para continuar en donde me había quedado. Leí sabe Dios cuántas veces ésa parte, y mientras me adentraba aún más en la lectura, escuché varias voces venir de la cocina.

—¿Estás seguro que no hay queso parmesano? —pude reconocer la voz de Robert. Estaba preocupado.

—Creo que me lo acabé todo la última vez que mamá hizo pasta. —le respondió Cameron.

Seguido de su pequeño diálogo, escuché un fuerte golpe. Como el sonido de un metal cayendo al suelo.

—Auch, mierda. —escuché a mi hermano quejarse y me levanté.

Ya me imaginaba a los dos en medio de la cocina tratando de arreglárselas para poder realizar una lasagna.

¿Culpable? ¡No! ¡Aún estaba hambrienta! Y tenía pensados lanzarle un zapatazo a los dos como no me den una lasagna. Sea hecha por ellos o comprada.

Caminé descalza por el pasadizo y bajé las escaleras en silencio. Cuando me incliné para ver el desastre de la cocina, no pude evitar reírme.

Robert se encontraba con la mirada desesperada mientras buscaba algo en el refrigerador, llevaba sus manos a sus cabellos y se los jalaba. Luego, Cameron frente a la mesa tratando de acomodar la salsa en la fuente cuadrada donde estaban preparando la lasagna. Cuando me escucharon, levantaron la mirada, sorprendidos.

—Amor, ¿qué haces acá?—Robert frunció el ceño y se acercó a mí. Pude notar que también traía salsa de tomates salpicadas en los brazos.

Cameron sólo me miraba molesto. Bajé la mirada a sus pies y uno de ellos también llevaba salsa. Seguro fue la cuchara de plata que tenía en las manos lo que se había caído hace unos instantes.

—Bueno, mi bebé y yo estamos esperando a que se dignen en terminar con aquella lasagna, ¿saben? —los miré y reí por sus expresiones poco amigables. —Está bien, les indicaré qué hacer. —rodé los ojos y fui a sentarme en una de las sillas. —No es necesario que le eches queso parmesano, Robert. Es suficiente si hay mozzarella y bastante carne. —le dije para que no se complique la vida en buscar lo que no había.

Luego de quince minutos de explicaciones, metieron la lasagna en el horno.

Cameron se despidió luego de que Robert le agradezca su ayuda y le levanté el dedo cuando me sacó la lengua.

—Lo hago sólo por el petizo. —murmuró antes de irse y solté una risa.

—¡También te quiero! —exclamé en su dirección.

—Ay, Kristen…—Robert se acercó a mí luego de lavarse hasta los antebrazos en el grifo de la cocina, y apoyó su frente en mi hombro para bostezar. —Sólo a ti, eh.

—Calla, calla. —acaricié su espalda. —Luego te devolveré el favor. —rasqué su cuero cabelludo mientras mordisqueaba su oreja. Realmente, tenía hambre.

Se inclinó hacia atrás con una ceja alzada.

—Si no estuviera tan cansado, haría que me lo devuelvas ahora mismo, ¿sabes? —me tomó de la cintura y comenzó a besarme.

Enrollé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello al mismo tiempo que abría las piernas para que se junte más a mí. Lo hizo, pero con mucho cuidado, ya que mi barriga estaba abultada. Gemí cuando sentí su lengua enroscarse con la mía y no se tardó mucho en masajearme el trasero que aún se encontraba pegado en la silla. Continuamos besándonos por varios minutos, aumentando el calor entre nosotros.

—Robert…—tomé aire y murmuré cuando bajó sus labios por mi cuello.

—¿Uhmm? —gruñó contra mi piel al mismo tiempo que llevaba ambas manos a mis senos.

Oh, mierda.

—Ah, Robert. —gemí cuando sus pulgares rozaron mis pezones. No traía sujetador, y mi camiseta era muy delgada, por lo que podía sentirlo muy bien.

Sus manos fueron debajo de la dicha camiseta, y cuando estaba a punto de tocarme donde me había estado tocando hace unos segundos, sonó el timbre de la cocina, indicando que la lasagna ya estaba lista.

—Mierda. —gruñó antes de separarse de mí y dirigirse al horno.

—¡Yeee! —aplaudí con una gran sonrisa. Me lamí los labios cuando vi lo deliciosa que se veía. ¿Sabría igual? Seguro, felizmente llegué a rescatarlos antes que hagan cualquier cosa con uno de mis platos favoritos.

Edward me sirvió un gran trozo de aquel plato y me lo acabé en menos de cinco minutos. Estaba delicioso, debía admitir.

—¿No vas a comer nada? —le pregunté y negó con la cabeza. Se veía algo incómodo, pero me sonrió al verme satisfecha.

Pedí otra porción más y cuando la terminé comencé a sentirme somnolienta.

Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida encima de la mesa, hasta que sentí los brazos de Robert alrededor mío y cargarme.

—Toda una Garfield. —bromeó en mi oído mientras subía las escaleras y fruncí el ceño con los ojos cerrados. Luego, sin poder evitarlo, quedé dormida.

* * *

**Es corto, creo, pero espero que les haya gustado :) Cada capítulo que viene (hasta el 9) serán cada mes del embarazo de Kristen. Así que el de hoy fue el 4to, con los antojos y todo eso. No soy madre, por lo que no sé mucho acerca de esto, pero lo poco que sé, lo escribo… Libertad, señores. Jeje. Bueno, ¿me dejan un review? **


	5. Robert: 5to mes

**Capítulo 5: 5to mes**

Pasamos más de la mitad del embarazo de Kristen. Ahora nuestro bebé iba poco más de los 5 meses y justo hoy iríamos a ver al doctor para que sepa el sexo. Estuvimos muy ocupados el mes pasado como para ir a la cita.

Y hablando de sexo..., aunque de otro "tipo", Kristen y yo nada de nada desde la noche antes que supiera que estaba embarazada. Lo más cercano que tuvimos fue nuestro encuentro en el baño del set.

¿La razón?: "Estoy gorda". ¿¡Lo decía en serio!

Lo único que había crecido en el cuerpo de Kristen eran sus caderas, sus hermosos senos y su barriga. Ni siquiera sus mejillas habían engordado. Lo cual hacía que se siga viendo igual de sexy, igual de excitante, igual de caliente… Y yo, tenía que recurrir a mi mano cada vez que lo único que recibía era una cachetada cuando insistía.

Pero, ¡no era justo! Podía jurar por mi guitarra que ella me seducía. Algunas noches dormía sólo con una camiseta que le quedaba grande, pero ahora, con la barriga que traía, se achicaba y con las justas le cubría las jugosas nalgas que se manda.

Es más, hubo una noche la cual accedió, y mientras yo la acariciaba y la llenaba de besos… se quedó dormida. ¡Se durmió mientras yo tenía planeado hacerle el amor! Mi ego bajó hasta el sótano.

—¿Listo? —me preguntó mientras se colocaba sus lentes de sol.

—Vamos. —le di una nalgada antes de bajar las escaleras y sacudió la cabeza.

Podía asegurar que escondió una sonrisa coqueta antes de girar la cabeza.

.

.

Varón. Semana 22. 27 centímetros, 453 gramos.

Cuando decidimos escuchar sus latidos, fue inevitable controlar mis lágrimas y sujeté la mano de Kristen con fuerza. Este iba a ser uno de los mejores días de mi vida.

Iba a tener un hijo fuerte, sano y con Kristen. ¿Podía pedirle algo más a la vida? No. Tenía pensado casarme con ella, pero eso en un futuro (Debo ir buscando una nueva manera para pedirle matrimonio… Ya se me acabaron las ideas de todas las veces que le pregunté y me rechazó.) Ahora nada me hacía más feliz saber que nuestro hijo gozaba de una buena salud y nos iba a alegrar con su llegada al mundo en pocos meses.

Regresamos a nuestra casa en Los Ángeles, y Kristen fue de frente a nuestra habitación.

—¿No vas a almorzar? —dejé mi gorra y mi chaqueta en la silla que había al lado de nuestra cama.

Se quitó las zapatillas y se recostó.

—Se me antoja otra cosa…—se apoyó en sus codos y me sonrió de lado.

Alcé una ceja y me acerqué al borde de la cama.

—¿Cuál? —miré sus piernas desnudas, ya que su short era corto, y las acaricié con las yemas de mis dedos.

—A ti. —susurró mordiéndose un labio.

Mis dedos subieron por sus caderas, pasaron por su redondo y abultado vientre, recorrieron uno de sus senos –se mordió el labio cuando tocaron ésa zona– hasta llegar a su mejilla.

—Robert, en serio. —frunció ligeramente el ceño y me miró fijamente. Su pecho subía y bajaba por sus fuertes respiraciones.

—¿No me vas a dejar con una erección como lo has hecho todas estas semanas? —me recosté sobre ella, pero sin rozar su vientre; nuestras piernas se enredaron. Apoyé ambas manos al lado de su cabeza y deslicé mis labios por su cuello.

Soltó una risa y masajeó mi cuero cabelludo con sus manos.

—Te voy a dejar satisfecho. —sentí su rodilla rozar mi verga y mordí su cuello. Soltamos un gemido a la vez. —Lo prometo. —susurró con una voz sexy y ronca.

—¿Lo juras? —me incliné hacia atrás para poder quitarle los pequeños shorts que traía. Cuando se los bajé, noté que llevaba unas diminutas bragas rojas. Levanté la vista, excitado, y sonrió.

—Lo juro. —me dijo mientras se sentaba con algo de dificultad para quitarse la camiseta. Cuando se quedó sólo en sujetador, pasé más tiempo de lo usual mirando sus senos… Sus grandes senos.

Mi erección estaba pidiendo a gritos que la folle ya.

Estaba esperando que se desabroche el sujetador, pero se quedó mirándome con el labio inferior atrapado en sus dientes.

—Ayúdame. No alcanzo.—se giró y me quedé mirando su blanca espalda. Sus mejillas estaban rojas.

Solté una risa antes de desabrochar su sujetador.

_Esta tarde va a ser muy divertida…_

—Quiero que te sientas cómoda, ¿sí, amor? —dejé un beso en su nuca y llevé ambas manos a sus redondos senos.

—Robert…—susurró y echó su cabeza hacia atrás. Antes de continuar con los masajes, me quité la camisa y el pantalón de buzo en menos de 10 segundos. —He leído acerca de _eso_…—confesó mientras miraba mi cuerpo semidesnudo como el suyo. Podía notar sus ojos oscuros por la lujuria… Al igual que los míos.

Verla desnuda y con ésa preciosa barriga, sacaba mi lado salvaje que lo había retenido por tanto tiempo.

—¿Y qué has aprendido? —le sonreí mientras me acercaba a ella. Se sentó al borde de la cama y me jaló hacia ella del bóxer. Ése simple movimiento, provocó que sus senos salten de una manera demasiado provocadora… Los quería dentro de mi boca, ahora mismo.

—Déjame que te las muestre…—bajó poco a poco mi prenda mientras sus ojos se penetraban en los míos.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda_, si continúa con ésas miradas voy a terminar corriéndome en menos de un minuto…

Rodeó mi verga con una mano mientras con la otra continuaba bajando mi bóxer. Solté un gruñido y me mordí el labio.

—Primero, te voy a recompensar —me dijo con los labios entreabiertos y deslizó toda su mano desde la base hasta la punta. Me estremecí. —por haber esperado tanto…—dejó un beso donde su mano había terminado y jadeé.

—Empieza ya, gatita…—le rogué mientras acariciaba su sonrojada mejilla. Mi otra mano acarició su hombro desnudo y pude sentir cómo su piel se erizaba ante mi tacto.

Se llevó la cabeza de mi erecto pene y comenzó a absorber suavemente al mismo tiempo que apretaba una de mis nalgas.

Empujé un poco mis caderas hacia su boca y jadeamos a la vez cuando pude sentir que mi verga chocaba hasta su garganta. Comenzó a masturbar la parte que no podía tragar y cerré los ojos con fuerza.

Llevó una mano a mis testículos y los aplastó suavemente. Rugí con fuerza y enredé mis dedos en su cabello mientras daba embestidas –que controlaba con dificultad- dentro de su boca.

Escuchaba sus gemidos ahogados y eso hacía que me excite aún más. Podía sentir cómo mi verga se hinchaba entre sus ahora rojos labios por las mamadas, y cuando volví a abrir los ojos, llevó una mano hacia su sexo y comenzó a masturbarse.

No podía ver su acto ya que su barriga no me lo permitía, pero ver su cara de placer causaba estragos en mí.

—Me corro…, bebé…—gemí mientras aceleraba ligeramente las embestidas. Su mano se movía con más rapidez entre sus piernas abiertas y comenzó a chupar con más fuerza.

Sacó mi verga de su boca con un "pop" y la lamió como si fuera una paleta.

—Córrete. Tengo sed. —me sonrió excitada y me masturbó.

Exploté y vi cómo mi leche caía en su boca abierta. Kristen sonreía con los ojos llenos de excitación mientras recibía todo mi semen.

Demonios, eso había sido jodidamente excitante… ¿Podía venirme mientras me venía? Hace mucho que no me corría en la cara de Kristen de esta manera, y hacerlo luego de la abstinencia, hacía que este momento sea perfecto.

Acaricié sus coloradas mejillas con una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro.

—Mmm, —se limpió los restos que tenía en la barbilla y en la comisura de los labios. —sí que tenías mucho. —rió y sentí que me sonrojaba.

—Eres hermosa. —me incliné y la besé. Sus labios sabían a mí y eso, de alguna manera u otra, me excitaba.

—Vamos, Pattinson…—cortó el beso y se recostó en la cama. —Fóllame ya, que tengo el coño latiéndome a mil…—se relamió los labios y colocó ambas piernas al lado de mis caderas.

Mi verga volvió a pararse en menos de un segundo cuando la vi toda expuesta para mí. Podía ver cómo sus jugos de un interrumpido orgasmo caían entre sus pliegues…

En ése momento le agradecí a todos los dioses existentes por devolverme a la gatita salvaje que era Kristen.

Felizmente la cama era lo suficientemente alta como para que pueda penetrarla sin ningún problema, solo debía alzar un poco sus caderas y listo.

Me acerqué más y agarré sus piernas con fuerza.

—¿Debo hacerlo suave? —le pregunté preocupado mientras acomodaba mi punta en su entrada. Se arqueó ligeramente y exhaló con fuerza antes de hablar.

—Un poco. ¡Pero hazlo de una puta vez, Robert! —gritó mientras enrollaba sus piernas a mi alrededor, haciendo que la cabeza de mi verga entre en ella.

Volví a inclinarme hacia ella, pero esta vez para besarla antes de ingresar por completo en su húmeda cavidad.

_¡Joder!_ Volvía a sentirme como en casa cuando estuve dentro de ella. Quería follarla de una manera demasiado salvaje, como lo solíamos hacer. _El bebé, el bebé_, se venía a mis pensamientos, así que comencé con unas estocadas moderadas.

—Mierda, sí…—cerró los ojos y comenzó a masajear su seno mientras agarraba la sábana con fuerza.

Yo solo la tomaba de las caderas y entraba y salía de ella entre jadeos.

Kristen soltaba unos fuertes y agudos gemidos que me hacían perder la razón. Esta mujer me excitaba con todo.

Apreté los dientes con fuerza mientras trataba de controlarme ya que comencé a penetrarla muy fuerte.

—Sigue…, Rob-bert, ¡no te de…tengas! —su espalda se arqueó y se jaló de los cabellos con ambas manos.

_Señor, sí que andaba igual de desesperada que yo…_

Para no hacer algo que tal vez luego me arrepentiría, llevé una mano hacia su clítoris y la masajeé en círculos. Una risa torcida se formó en mis labios cuando la vi retorcerse de placer, gritando cada vez más alto.

Llevé ambas manos a sus senos cuando aseguré sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y me incliné suavemente para morderlas.

—Me fascinas, bebé…—jadeé mientras escondía mi rostro entre sus dos voluptuosas tetas y ella jaló de mi cabello con fuerza.

—Mmm, Robert…—gimió mientras arañaba mi espalda. Ya imaginaba los arañones que tendría cuando terminemos.

Aumenté el ritmo y volví a pararme para terminar de una vez. El placer ya estaba llegando cada estocada con más fuerza.

Controlarme resultó imposible cuando volví a sentir que estaba a punto de correrme por segunda vez. Quería hacerlo, pero los fuertes gemidos de Kristen impedían que piense con claridad.

Esta vez, Kris llegó antes que yo con dos estocadas más, terminé corriéndome en ella.

Oh, mierda, eso había sido fabuloso…

Me recosté a su lado y la abracé con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban. Se acurrucó en mis brazos con una inmensa sonrisa.

—Eso fue delicioso, amor. —soltó unas risitas en mi cuello y acarició mi barbilla. —Te amo.

—Yo a ti, cielo. —dejé un beso en su frente perlada de sudor. —Realmente me has hecho feliz…

—Y ni creas que he acabado contigo. —sus dedos recorrieron mi cabello y alcé una ceja.

—¿Ah, no? —le pregunté.

—Nop. —sacudió la cabeza. —Esta vez sólo fue para que tú y el bebé se conozcan. Leí que a veces las relaciones sexuales en el embarazo sirve también para crear una conexión entre el padre y el niño.—escuchar eso, provocó una sonrisa tierna en mi rostro. —Pero las próximas, serán para mí. —mordió mi piel.

—Auch. —me encogí y volví a escuchar su hermosa risa. —Me parece perfecto. —deslicé mis labios por su cabello desordenado. —¿Qué más leíste?

—Mmm, —pensó. —averigüé las mejores posiciones…

Bajé la mirada y noté sus mejillas rojas.

Era tan tierna… Se sonrojaba contándome lo que había leído, luego de haberme dicho aquellas groserías mientras le hacía el amor.

—Las haremos todas. —dejé un pequeño beso en su nariz.

—¡Sí! —dijo entusiasmada. Y luego me habló seriamente. —Amor, no tienes la menor idea de cómo ha crecido mi apetito sexual en estos días. —se mordió el labio como si se sintiera culpable.

—No te culpo por eso, vivir con un hombre tan sexy como yo puede provocar unas ansias incontrolables. —bromeé y rodó los ojos.

—Tonto. —se giró y juntó su espalda en mi pecho; la apreté con fuerza hacia mí. —Espero que luego no te quejes cuando te pida más.

—Eso nunca. —mordí su oreja y se estremeció. Mi verga rozaba su perfecto trasero y gemí. —Nunca me casaría de ti.

Iba a decirme algo, pero los sonidos de unas patitas corriendo, nos interrumpió.

—¡Bear! —exclamó cuando nuestro perro saltó a la cama.

Mis manos fueron automáticamente al vientre de Kristen para proteger al bebé de cualquier golpe casual.

Ella lo abrazó y acarició mientras yo cubría nuestros cuerpos desnudos con las sábanas. No sé porqué me resultaba algo incómodo que Bear nos vea desnudos… Tal vez porque lo consideraba como un hijo.

—¿Cómo estás precioso? —Bella jugaba con él y yo sonreía al verlos. —Ven, acuéstate con mami y papi. —palmeó a su costado y Bear obedeció.

Continuó conversando con nuestro hijo-mascota mientras yo apreciaba la escena. Eran tan hermosa… Su sonrisa, su manera de hablar, sus ojos, todo. No había podido elegir a otra persona como la madre de mis hijos. Kristen será excelente en ése rol, no había duda de ello.

—Cásate conmigo. —le pedí como en los viejos tiempos, apoyando mi barbilla en su hombro y viendo como acariciaba la cabeza de Bear.

Se giró para dejarme un corto beso en los labios y regresó a mirar al can.

—Cásate conmigo. —repetí mientras acariciaba su vientre. Bear estiró su cara hacia mí, y lamió mi rostro.—Carajo. —cerré los ojos con fuerza y fruncí los labios. Kristen soltó unas hermosas risas y jaló al perro. —Está bien, no volveré a fastidiar a mamá…

—Así se hace, bebé. —Kris le dio un beso y continuó conversando con él. —Papá no entiende, ¿cierto? —Bear ladró, como confirmando.

—Algún día dirás que sí…—susurré muy cerca a su oído y la sentí estremecer. —Aprovecharé cuando estés en tus cinco minutos, y aceptarás. —su respiración se agitó cuando junté más mis caderas contra su trasero. —Aceptarás, Stewart.

* * *

**Hooola! Dios, me odio por haber tardado tanto :( Pero aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Acabo de terminarlo, por lo que ni siquiera lo he releído antes de publicarlo, así que deben haber algunas fallas.**

**Aún así, ojalá les guste. El próximo capítulo será acerca del 6to mes, como ya dije antes. Evitaré demorarme en actualizar, evitaré.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el lemmon… No es perfecto, pero bueno.**

**¿Me dejan un review? Gracias por leer (:**


	6. Kristen: 6to mes

**6to mes**

—Tranquila, Kristen.—susurró Robert mientras colocaba su mano encima del las mías, que estaban sudorosas y temblando de los nervios.

Inhalé y exhalé hondo, tratando de hacer lo que me pedía.

—No puedo.—sacudí la cabeza y volví a mover mi pie, algo así como un tic al mismo tiempo que mordía mi labio inferior con fuerza.

Arg, esto se me estaba saliendo de las manos.

—Hey.—Robert giró mi rostro con su otra mano para que lo mire.—Tranquila.—repitió.—Recuerda que no estás sola en esto; yo estoy contigo.—sonrió ligeramente y acarició mi mejilla.

Suspiré. Tenía razón.

—No te separes de mí, por favor.—torcí el gesto.—Aunque sea, no te alejes tanto.—apoyé mi frente en su hombro y cerré los ojos.

Ahora mis manos estaban encima de mi vientre, cuidando a nuestro pequeño de 6 meses.

—¿Qué te pasó acá?—preguntó Robert mientras acariciaba el rasguño que Jella me había dejado en el dorso de la mano.

—Jella.—rodé los ojos.—A veces pienso que está celoso con todo esto del bebé.—me encogí de hombros.—Ni siquiera quiere que lo abrace.

—Mmm.—frunció el ceño.—Ojalá no ataque al pequeño.—comentó preocupado.**  
**

Alcé las cejas.

—Claro que no lo hará.—defendí a mi gato.—Tal vez necesito pasar más tiempo con él porque últimamente no lo he hecho.

Rodó los ojos y alzó mi mano para besarla.

Me encontraba muy nerviosa porque hoy era la primera vez que me mostrara ante cientos -tal vez miles- de personas. Era el Comic-Con, así que sería todo un alboroto cuando los fans noten mi inesperado "cambio". Por ellos, no me preocupaba; son tan fieles que posiblemente les agrade la idea de que... estaba embarazada, ¿no? Eso espero.

Hace unas semanas algunas revistas habían sacado "rumores" sobre un posible embarazo, pero no podían confirmarlo ya que ni nuestros representantes comentaban al respecto. Desde ése día decidí no salir ni siquiera para comprarme zapatillas nuevas; solo para visitar a mi madre o amigos.

Con esta ropa, era imposible que nadie lo note. Llevaba una falda amarilla pegada a mi cuerpo, una camiseta corta y blanca, y un par de zapatillas negras. Si mi falda no lo delataba mi vientre –cosa que veo imposible ya que se amoldaba muy bien a cada curva-, serán mis ahora grandes tetas. Antes no llenaba ni una copa B, ahora seguro soy C... Maldita sea, debí usar una camiseta suelta y que sea dos tallas más de lo que yo uso.

El auto se detuvo y mi corazón volvió a acelerarse.

Podía oír los familiares gritos de los fans. Me imaginaba a cuánta gente debería estar allá afuera. Cientos, miles...

—Oye.—Robert tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, obligándome a mirarlo.—Respira.—me dijo y lo hice.—Relájate, tú sabes muy bien cómo manejar este tipo de eventos.—mis manos se aferraron a su camiseta.—Recuerda que hay la seguridad suficiente para ti, no me alejaré de tu lado por mucho tiempo y las entrevistas solo durarán poco más de 10 minutos.—acercó su rostro al mío.

Relamí mis labios y asentí.

_Vamos, Kristen, en algún momento debías sacar tu trasero a público y todos se enterarían… Confía en ti, confía en Robert…_

—Estaré junto a ti lo más pronto posible.—volvió a asegurarme y comencé a relajarme.—Tú puedes, amor. Es más, tal vez sea yo quien hable de más por los nervios y suelte el nombre que tengo pensado…

—No... No seas idiota.—lo interrumpí tartamudeando y rió.

—Todo irá bien, a pesar de los malditos animales —señaló con su cabeza hacia la ventana. Supe a quiénes se refería.— todo irá bien.—repitió. Dejó un beso en mi frente y luego uno en mis labios.

—Te amo.—susurré junto a su boca. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y cuando los abrí, me encontré con una hermosa sonrisa suya.

—Yo a ti, bebé. —deslicé mis dedos por su suave cabello.

Suspiré cuando abrieron las puertas de ambos lados y nos separamos.

—Cuídense.—acarició mi vientre y bajó.

JB me esperaba siempre fiel afuera del auto. Me miró con seguridad... Lo que a mí me faltaba en estos momentos.

—Vamos.—tomé su mano y me ayudó a bajar.

.

.

.

_Strike 1_.

Y no estoy segura de poder llegar hasta el tercero.

Desde que aparecí ante el público en la Comic Con de este año, Robert y yo estamos en la boca de todo mundo como nunca lo hemos estado. Era como si mi embarazo fuera la nueva moda porque no habría nadie que no comente sobre nosotros. Las propuestas para entrevistas, el acoso de los paparazzi y los rumores de un matrimonio a la vista aumentaron en un 200%.

Desde un principio supe que no podría vivir bajo una piedra durante todo mi embarazo y peor aún cuando el pequeño nazca. Tuve muy en claro que se formaría toda una algarabía mundial que solo traería más jaqueca a la situación de un inesperado embarazo, pero ¿era necesario lo de "Kristen al principio pensaba en abortar", "Robert dudó de que el hijo fuera suyo", y más mierdas así? Ruth me dijo que no era lo único que habían sacado y que evite mirar toda la basura mediática por mi salud y la del bebé; el estrés no era nada bueno para nosotros.

Y lo peor de todo, es que ahora me encontraba sola en París promocionando a _Belenciaga_. Era de los pocos contratos que aún decidí mantener vigentes, así que tuve que volar a Francia para algunas presentarme a algunas pasarelas o dar entrevistas exclusivamente sobre el nuevo perfume de aquella prestigiosa marca.

Cuando me refería a "sola", me refería a estar sin Robert. Él estaba al mismo tiempo promocionando Cosmopolis por todo Europa, así que estábamos cerca y a la vez lejos. Nos llamábamos, conversábamos horas y horas por videollamada, pero no era lo mismo. Por las noches me llegaba la depresión y lo único que quería era sentirlo, besarlo y que cumpla mis caprichos de embarazada con aquella sonrisa suya que tanto me enamoraba.

No solo yo lo extrañaba, el pequeño pateador también lo hacía.

Robert me pedía perdón por dejarnos solos, pero, ¿era en serio? Su trabajo en _Cosmopolis_ fue perfecto y era el papel que podía disparar su carrera hacia la cima, por eso le decía que puede ahorrarse sus disculpas. Estaba orgullosa de él, y que esté embarazada no iba a impedir que continúe aprovechando tan importante oportunidad en su vida.

Felizmente nunca se enteró sobre el primer día que estuve en París y tuve un percance con la prensa. Fue en el aeropuerto, e incluso llegué a recibir un empujón por parte de un malparido, y todo eso ocasionó un alboroto. Ni siquiera saliendo de Los Ángeles pudieron saber que iba a viajar, pero los parásitos europeos sin consiguieron averiguarlo. Cuando conversé con Robert esa misma noche, supe que no sabía nada al respecto, y mejor, porque hubiera sido inevitable que reaccione como una bestia, aunque esté en todo su derecho.

Luego de una relajante ducha, me fui a acostar en el fría cama del lujoso hotel y esperé la llamada de Robert antes de dormir.

Recibí una patada en la parte baja de mi vientre y sonreí mientras llevaba mi mano a aquella zona.

—Papá estará pronto con nosotros, cariño.—sonreí y se me formó un nudo en la garganta cuando imaginé cómo sería nuestro hijo. A quién se parecerá más, la actitud de quién heredará... Le pedí a todos los santos que tenga los ojos de Robert, o su sonrisa, sería eternamente feliz teniendo a los hombres que más amo con la misma sonrisa o mirada.

* * *

**Hermosas robsteners! Lamento mucho la tardanza en actualizar este fic, pero bueno, pueden imaginarse el porqué. Pero aquí estoy y no dejaré esta historia -producto de mi imaginación- por nada :) Ojalá continúen acompañándome y les siga gustando.**

**Sé que es corto el cap, pero el otro será un poco más largo...**

**Y, bueno, como ven, aún no he dicho el nombre del bebé que Rob y Kris esperan... Me gustaría que me den opciones y así considerarlas o ver cuál me guste más ^^ Espero contar con uds.**

**Eso es todo por ahora, creo. Trataré de no demorarme con la actualización.**

**PD: ¿Les gusta la foto del fic? :)**

**¿Me dejan un review? Besos!**


	7. Robert: 7mo mes

**Acá les dejo un nuevo cap, espero que les guste.**

* * *

**7mo mes**

Me apoyé en el marco de la puerta evitando hacer el mínimo ruido posible mientras escuchaba a Kristen cantar _"You, my love"_*. Ella estaba con los brazos apoyados en la piscina trasera de nuestra nueva casa, y al parecer no había sentido mi presencia porque seguía con los ojos cerrados al mismo tiempo que movía sus piernas hacia arriba y abajo, así sucesivamente.

Quería avisarle que Frank ya había llegado con Bernie y Bear después correr, pero no quería que deje de cantar. Vi que no había traído su toalla y me dirigí a nuestra habitación para traerle una. Pasé por la cocina y decidí servirle una taza de café con leche luego de quitarme el buzo y quedar en unos shorts negros que llevaba debajo.

— Frank y los chicos llegaron.—le comenté mientras me paraba al borde de la piscina. Ya no estaba cantando, ahora estaba nadando de espalda. Podía notar su gran panza sobresalir de la superficie del agua, haciendo la escena graciosa.

Nadó hacia mi dirección y me miró.

— ¿Me acompañas?—preguntó.

— Tal vez más tarde me meto contigo.—sonreí y ella sacó un puchero.

— Aunque sea siéntate y hablemos.—se encogió de hombros.

Suspiré y me agaché para dejar la taza y la toalla en el asfalto. Me senté en el borde e introduje mis dos piernas en la piscina.

— Bien, ¿de qué hablamos, señora?—me crucé de brazos.

— "Señora" tu culo.—solté una carcajada por su respuesta y Kristen separó mis piernas para apoyar su mentón en mi rodilla.—¿Me pareció, o en la mañana estabas hablando con Tom?—su cabello mojado dejaba gotas en mi pierna.

— Sí, me llamó para preguntarme cómo estabas pero le dije que aún dormías, que te encontrabas bien y posiblemente dabas a luz el próximo mes...

— Oh, mierda, el próximo mes... ¡No es nada, Robert!—exclamó nerviosa y se mordió el labio a punto de reventárselo.

— Lo sé, amor, se supone que ya habías superado todo eso del parto la semana pasada...—acaricié su cabello. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Este tema ya lo habíamos tocado y Kristen me aseguró que estaba preparada y confiada que el día del nacimiento todo iba a salir bien y sin complicaciones. El doctor también nos comentó que el bebé estaba listo para nacer cercano en la fecha dada hace un tiempo. Esas son buenas noticias para una madre primeriza...

— Y sí, pero, Rob, nuestras vidas cambiarán por completo cuando Gerhard nazca, ¿sabes? No será como antes, nada. Nunca.—miró a la nada, pensativa.

Quedé mirándola por varios segundos.

— En eso pienso todos los días.—acaricié su mejilla húmeda.—Pero cambiarán para bien.

— ¿Qué más dijo Tom? ¿Cómo está Marlowe?—preguntó inesperadamente, cambiándome de tema por completo.

Ya era tarde para advertir que esta mujer me iba a volver loco. Ya estaba loco, y completamente por ella. Pero Kristen era el motivo de mi locura y a la vez la razón de mi felicidad.

— Me felicitó cuando le conté que iba a ser varón, y dijo que iba a alejar todo lo posible a su nena de Gerhard cuando crezcan porque de seguro él no se le va a salir de encima.—reí mientras recordaba las idioteces que mi amigo de antaño comentaba en la mañana. Aún resultaba extraño conversar sobre hijos y su futuro cuando sentía que fueron hace unas semanas esas noches que nos perdíamos entre los karaokes de Londres y éramos inseparables. Ahora Tom tiene una hermosa mujer y una bella hija, yo estaba por el mismo camino. Tal vez, hace 10 años atrás, no nos hubiera imaginado estar donde estábamos en estos momentos.

— Pues, espero que le hayas dicho que está en lo incorrecto. Será Marlowe quien no se le despegue cuando vea lo apuesto que será nuestro hijo.—hizo un gesto gracioso mientras hablaba.

— No, pero me encantaría verle la cara de idiota que ponga cuando Gerhard y ella sean grandes y de seguro tengan algo.—me encogí de hombros, sonriente.

—¡Ella es como su prima, tonto!—sacudió la cabeza fingiendo espanto.—Por mí, mejor que estén separados...

—¿Serás una mamá celosa? ¿En serio?—le pregunté a punto de volver a reírme.—No me celas a mí, pero sí a tu hijo.—asentí lentamente.

—Que nunca te haya hecho una ridícula escena de celos, no significa que no haya sentido celos alguna vez.—rodó los ojos.—Te rodean mujeres hermosas, Robert...—supe que se refería al ámbito laboral, pero hable antes que continúe.

— No veo a nadie hermosa excepto a ti.

Estuvo a punto de sonrojarse pero pudo controlarlo. Demonios.

En ese momento, escuchamos a Bear y Bernie caminando hacia nosotros. El primero se acercó a mí y le acaricié la cabeza mientras Bernie miraba a Kris.

— Los bañó.

— Parece.

Bear comenzó a brincar al borde de la piscina tratando de alcanzar a Kristen. Ella lo abrazó del cuello y lo besó. Solo me dedicaba en observarla, ya que al parecer no iba a hablar, pero noté algo extraño cuando el can se fue corriendo y ella terminó con la mirada en el piso mojado. Estaba pensando en algo serio, podía ver la preocupación reflejada en su rostro, lo que inmediatamente me alertó.

— ¿Qué pasa?—le pregunté tratando de sonar tranquilo mientras acariciaba el dorso de su mano.

Suspiró y, aún sin mirarme, se mordió el labio.

— Dejaré la actuación por un tiempo.—susurró con la boca pequeña y apoyó los codos en el asfalto antes de morderse el dedo pulgar.

— ¿¡Qué!?—le pregunté alterado a pesar de haberla escuchado perfectamente. Había pensado en todo, menos eso.— ¿Por qué lo harías?—continué a penas tratando de controlarme. Que Kristen decida dejar de actuar cuando era el momento donde debía aprovechar su posición en Hollywood no era una noticia que me cause gracia, al contrario, si en mis manos estaba impedirlo, lo haría.

— ¿Cómo que "por qué", Robert? Estoy a punto de dar a luz y lo único que quiero para mi hijo es que crezca en una familia normal, como la mía —hizo un gesto—, por lo que creí conveniente retirarme solo lo que dure su niñez...

— Bien, serían como unos 10 años, Kristen, ¿Una década? La actuación no volverá a ser lo mismo para ese entonces, debes aprovechar este momento...

—¿¡Y eso qué!? —preguntó con la voz más alta.— Todo cambia, mañana o en mil años todo cambia, Robert. En especial el ámbito de Hollywood. Se aburren fácilmente de quién eres aún así seas un excelente actor. Lo que quieren es exprimirte y sacar todo de ti, aunque sea inhuman,o y yo no permitiré eso. No dejaré que mi hijo sea la fuente de su diversión.

— Kristen, escúchame...—cerré los ojos y exhalé.

— Escúchame tú, Robert: _nada_ hará que cambie de decisión.—me dijo sin vacilar mientras desviaba la mirada y apreté los dientes.

Me puse de pie y le di la espalda.

Estaba furioso. Me jodía que no me haya consultado nada al respecto antes de asegurarse que era una buena idea. No era necesario nada de lo que me había dicho; no era la primera madre actriz. Es de lo más normal, hoy en día. Y lo peor de todo era que hablaba como si ella estuviera sola en todo esto, hablaba solo de ella mientras yo también tenía que ver con Gehard y su futuro...

— No te enojes.—sentí sus brazos enrollando mi cintura mientras su barbilla se apoyaba en mi espalda. Traté de relajarme.— A lo mucho serán cinco o seis años, tampoco una década, exagerado.—escuché su risa y suspiré.— Sabes que el tiempo se pasa volando; mira, llevamos juntos cerca de tres años.— giré en mi sitio sin salir de su abrazo y acaricié su rostro sonriente y lleno de esperanzas.

— Y parece que fue ayer cuando te pedí tu número.— no quería reír, porque aún estaba con el enojo, pero fue imposible.

— Eh, no estamos desde ese entonces.—dijo antes de pararse frente a mí. La enrollé con la toalla y la abracé.

— Pero éramos _algo_, y no me refiero a amigos.—me acerqué para besarla.

— Scout y Su vendrán en unos minutos. —cortó el beso para vestirse.—Quieren organizar el _baby shower_ a pesar que les prohibí.—buscó su gorra y se la colocó después de secarse a medias el cabello.

— Entonces es hora de mi retiro.—me di media vuelta y llamé a Bernie y Bear.

— Cobarde.—escuché la risa de Kristen.

.

.

Esa noche estábamos ya en la cama, acurrucados y en completo silencio. Yo jugaba con su cabello y Kris con mis dedos entrelazados con los suyos.

— Me gustaría que me acompañaras en lo que te comenté esta mañana.—susurró y su pie comenzó a moverse.

— No puedo asegurarte nada ahora.—respondí con voz extraña, pero, era cierto. Aún tenía un par de películas por producir y las ofertas de papeles eran buenas. Algunas horas no eran suficiente para decidir si quiero dejar el trabajo o no. Me encantaría dedicarme por completo a mi familia, yo era un chico casero allá en Londres, pero mi papá continuaba trabajando al igual que mi madre, a pesar de tener tres hijos.— Ahora no.—susurré con mis labios pegados a su hombro.

No recibí respuesta.

* * *

*** Canción de Marcus Foster.**

**Parece que me tomé unas vacaciones demasiado largas de Fanfiction. Lamento haberme excedido, la verdad no tengo gran excusa para decirles. En unos días empezaré clases y trataré de dedicarme en los fics que tengo a pesar de todas las historias que me vuelan por la cabeza. **

**Lo siento D:**


End file.
